Demon
by Kindred01
Summary: He was shot and was laying in in his own blood, but now he's laughing Stiles/ Derek


The shot rang out in the dark, very one was silence, even the air itself was still all eyes were on Stiles, he stood there blinking his mouth open as he looked down at the blood spreading thought his shirt, he looked back up with a pained look "Oo." He said before he his knees gave out from under him and he fell onto his back "STILES!" Scott yelled as he brought his hands to his head, the rest of the pack froze before turning to the small group of hunters, and the one who shot him

"You killed him?" Erica said, she already had angrey tears burning her eyes

"I…I didn't mean to, I was pointing it at him!" the dark hair hunter yelled pointing to Isaac,

"You are shit at aiming!" another hunter yelled, a growl stop the hunters still as they looked at Derek who turned into his wolf form, his eyes burning red, he grabbed the hunter who shot his future mate

"You killed a pack member!" he snarled, his nails digging into the hunter's neck.

A sudden rattle broke the snarls and growls, as the rattle turned to laughter and then hysterical laughter, the pack and the hunters turn to look at where Stiles lifeless body was, Stiles laid there laughing, on the floor of an old warehouse, blood pooled around him, in some sort of horrid angel for, the rest of the pack look at teen as he laughing. They all heard the bang and then Stiles fall and they all felt and heard the Stiles heart stop, so to see him laughing now as he laid there in his own blood scared them, more than seeing Derek's anger.

Derek drop the hunter with a thud as he turned fully to looks at Stiles, the hunters themselves looked at the teen on the floor wide eye with fear. Stiles sat up and clicked his back and held his hand to his mouth as he made gagging nose as he spat the mushroomed bullet into his hand "Man these bullets hurt more than the last lot I was shot with." He said, he then looked at the hole in his shirt…I had to wear the shirt with bullseye…he though as he wiggled his finger with the hole.

Scott shook his head and let out a little moaned sighed as he broke from the pack and walked over to Stiles and held his hands out, Stiles smiled and took his hand as let Scott pull him up "They ruin my favourite shirt." Stiles pouted to his friend, Scott chuckled

"Yeah I saw. Are you okay?" Scott asks looking him over,

"Ummm yeah it's tickle like normal and it hurt." He said as he looked up to see Scott giving him an odd look "What what are looking at?" Stiles asked as he looked at Scott's face "Oooh you forgot about the whole…thing didn't you?"

"Umm yeah dude I did." He said, Stiles smiled and warped his arms around Scott

"Stilly little wolf, but thanks for the feelings." He said as he looked at the others behind Scott "Oh you all know now. Oh god no, I…I'm sorry." He said panicking; Stiles looked at Derek who gave him anger and sad look, the teen started to back up

"Stiles." Scott called to him but Stiles already turned and ran off into the dark "STILES WAIT!" Scott yelled as he watched his friend run off in fear, Scott looks at Derek who look shocked like the rest of them "You could have said something, god knows where he will go!" he yelled

"You knew what he is?" Isaac asked

"Of course I knew, I just forgot, he act so human I forget he is a demon." Scott said, pulling out his phone

"What are you doing?" Derek growled, Scott looked up at the alpha wolf and growled back

"Stiles has a big habit of pulling a disappearing act when he is scared or sad." He said "Hello yeah it's mean Stiles might do a runner, our friends found out…oh you know about that ummmm yes sir, bye."

It was a couple of days later, when the rest of the pack haven't heard from Stiles and Derek when to his house after dark and stood under the window to Stiles' room and listen to the teen listen to music and on his lap top, he had talk to Scott on the phone and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing, there was a knock at the door and his dad walked in "I've been looking for you?" he said

"Sorry." Stiles answers numbly "They found out." Stiles sniffed,

"How?" asked John, Derek could hear him move to the bed and sit with him,

"Some hunters friends of Chris's dad." He said, there was a sharp intake of air from the Sheriff

"Oh god Stiles. How many times have I told you to be careful, you can't afford to let the hunters know about you." he said

"I know dad, I'm sorry it wasn't like I asked them to shoot me." He sniffed

"You're hanging out with werewolves; they have the biggest target on their back next to white tigers." He said, Derek could smell sadness flood out the window from Stiles and it started to break his heart "I'm sorry Stiles." John said "I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

"You don't have to." Stiles said bitterly

"I'm sure they wouldn't take it too bad, they have been calling around for the last two days looking for you, and they miss you. I found Isaac in here last night, I has to send him home." He said, Stiles let a small smile graces his lips "Scott knows and he doesn't care that you a demon." He said

"You didn't see the look in their faces; it was like I cut a heart out someone and ate it."

"Stiles I've seen you do that."

"I was ill." Stiles said flatly

"Look they were in shock okay, their faces mostly looked like mine when your first mum told me she was a demon and then again when she said you're going to be half demon." He said "Stiles it will be okay, just promise me you won't despaired on me again." He said, Stiles nodded

"Yeah Dad I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay son, I will deal with the hunters."

"Thanks."

Once Derek hears the bed door shut he climbed up the wall to the window and to Stiles bed room. Stiles jumped as he hears Derek jump though the window, he looks at the wolf now standing in his room, in front of him, Derek looks at Stiles he could fresh tears tracks down his cheeks as he looks at Derek in fear for the first time since they met there was real fear "I want to be angry, I want to be pick you up and shake you like a ragdoll until you tell me, why you never said a word about you being a demon." Stiles look down into his hands "But …I understand why you want to keep this a secret…" he said, Stiles looked up at him and rub his eyes innocently

"My mum was a demon, she saved me from some hunters when I was 10…she ended up dying…he sniffed… Only Scott and my dad know…well Scott's mum and I think Dad has told Chris when he first tried to shoot me, either that or he threaten to kill him slowly, trust me you don't want to see him to do that…"

"Stiles you're rambling." Derek said

"Sorry." He looking down, Derek moved over to Stiles after the thin teen stood up, Derek notice he was only wearing his red hoody, and a pair of jeans,

"Let me see you then?" he asked, Stiles looked at him as he step back a bit

"Sh…Show you?" he asked as he nibbling his bottom lip

"Let me see what you look like Stiles, show me your demon." He said, Stiles smiled and looked at him

"Only my eyes change and my nails go black that's about it." Derek moved closer to Stiles and whispered

"Let me see." Stiles nodded and closed his eyes.

Henail length, he heard Derek gasp as he looks up into Derek's eyes "Stiles?" He whispers as he looked at the boy in front of him, Stiles eyes were black, he had long sharp nails, his ears were a little more pointy at the top, he had small sharp fangs along his canines, the teen smiled as Derek walks closer to him, the teen looks at Derek by tilts his head "What is that smell?" Derek asked moving closer to him and cupped his cheeks, his thumb rubbing along the skin of Stiles cheek

"Derek what smell?" he asked

"Your smell it's like you but different it, it's… it's wonderful, it's more powerful muskier." He whispered

"Urrrh Derek your eye have gone red." He said as he felt the large body of the alpha wolf pressed against Stiles, the demon teen looked up wide eye at him "You're not going to kill me are you?" as he felt Derek buried his nose into his neck "Are you sniffing me?" A low growl rumbled through Derek's chest and rippled against Stiles making him whimper, another whimper soon followed as he felt Derek's tongue move up and across his neck in a long swipe to his chin "Eeeeew Derek!" Stiles gasps

"Oh god Stiles." Derek said as he pulls back and looks at him, the wolf pulled the zip down and looked at the teen's chest and licked his lips, Stiles let out a huff of air, he suddenly felt to hot as he gazed at Derek

"My dad is downstairs." Stiles says,

"Oooh no he's not!" both heads turn to the door, Derek moved away from Stiles moving closer to the window,

"Oh shit." Stiles said "D…Dad? Put the shot gun down, I don't want holes in my room."


End file.
